Do you love me now that i can dance
by Foxy-Kitsune55
Summary: When Kayko plans on going to the Valentines dance with another guy, Yuske turns to all his friends to teach him how to dance before friday.
1. Default Chapter

Me: ok I have yet another story

Hiei: you do realize that you have two other stories that you have trouble updating yet you still make more  
  
Me:' heh heh heh yeah I know but im working on updating besides I think you will actually like this one  
  
Hiei: Baka Onna  
  
Me: Call me women again and ill be forced to hurt you   
  
Hiei: --  
  
Me: and now to begin by the way this is gonna be a really short story  
  
Do You Love Me Now That I Can Dance  
  
Yuske POV  
  
The day was Monday the 10th and all seemed well Yuske had decided to go to school today to get Kayko in a better mood with him but little did he know that today was gonna be one of his worst days while attending Saryaski Jr High.  
  
"Oh brother you know I don't know what is worst having all the kids eyeing me afraid im going to pull out a bomb and blow the place up, or seeing the teachers doing it" Yuske said already irritable before first period even began.  
  
As he walked down the hall the morning announcements came on  
  
"Oh crap, the last thing I need is to get into trouble because im late"  
  
So he rushed down the hall just making it to class during the lunch menu and luckily sneaking in without being noticed.  
  
"Lastly don't forget that this Friday is the schools valentines' day dance so get your girlfriends some tickets boys"  
  
"Oh perfect, that's just what I need to get Kayko to not be mad at me ill invite her to the dance this is gonna be great"  
  
Lunch  
  
"No, no, no, no, no" Kayko screamed  
  
"Why not, why don't you want to go with me to the Valentines Day dance" said Yuske 1 inch tall  
  
"Because last time you completely humiliated me, you were tripping over your shoes when you were supposed to be dancing and then you ran into the punch bowl flinging it all over me, NO THANK YOU" Kayko replied and with that she walked away  
  
(Oh that's harsh poor poor Yuske but that is embarrassing the punch bowl let me rephrase that poor poor Kayko)  
  
Yuske sat there dumbstruck at the way Kayko was acting but what happened next really killed him. Walking up to Kayko was a guy holding two tickets to the Valentines Day Dance and to his shock she took one and they walked away  
  
"What am I gonna do" he sighed  
  
His house  
  
"She's going with someone else, HAHAHAHAHA, to bad Urameshi" Kuwabara laughed  
  
"I asked you over to help me not make fun of me"  
  
"Ok, ok, it just so happens that I am an expert at the art of dance and I would be glad to teach you"  
  
"You would"  
  
"Certainly, as your good friend I find it that it is my responsibility" (hehehehe i love how he says responsability think of the episode where they are on the boat to hanging neck island and they are about to fight to be in the tournament)  
  
Me: oh god this should be funny but Kuwabara is such a nice friend helping Yuske out like this  
  
Hiei: this should be a laugh  
  
Me: oh Hiei don't be so mean besides your chance to dance is just around the corner grins evilly  
  
Hiei: OO


	2. Swing And Ballroom

Me: and were back if you recall Kuwabara was just about to teach yuske to dance lets see how it goes  
  
Hiei: sits down in recliner and puts up feet  
  
"Ok, ok, it just so happens that I am an expert at the art of dance and I would be glad to teach you"  
  
"You would"  
  
"Certainly, as your good friend I find it that it is my responsibility"  
  
10 minutes later (This is not a kuwabara bashing fick I just thought this would be cute)  
  
"Ok Urameshi ready"  
  
"uhh yeah I guess so"  
  
"ok here we go, annnnd one two three two two three three two three four two three, pretty good Urameshi"  
  
"uh thanks Kuwabara, but if you don't mind me asking where did you learn to ballroom dance"  
  
"My mom signed me up for lessons when I was younger, she said something about it improving my balance, ok lets try a waltz now"  
  
So the day went on like that for a while and Yuske got pretty good so he left Kuwabara in debt of putting in a good word for him with Yukina. Next stop he decided to go to Kurama  
  
"hello Yuske what a pleasant surprise" Kuramas mother said while smiling  
  
"Hello is Kura oh I mean Suiichi hear"  
  
"Yes he is down in the basement would you like me to get him for you"  
  
"no thanks ill just go down"  
  
"ok dear" "Hey Kurama you down here"  
  
"Over hear Yuske"  
  
"Oh hi"  
  
"Hello did you need something"  
  
"yeah actually I wanted to ask you something more of a favor"  
  
"ok, shoot, hold on wait one second Ares this should only take a second"  
  
Yuske just noticed Kuramas Girl friend Ares sitting down on the couch  
  
"No problem Kurama, hello Yuske"  
  
"Hey Ares how's school in the human world treating you"  
  
"as good as can be expected"  
  
"Did you need something Yuske"  
  
"Oh yes umm can I ask you a favor"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"well um could you teach me to dance"  
  
That came as a little bit of a surprise to both of them  
  
"I can try, what kind of dancing did you have in mind and why"  
  
So yuske spent the next 10 minutes explaining about Kayko and the guy with the tickets and what happened at the previous dance  
  
"So you see I want to learn how to dance so I can impress Kayko"  
  
"Aww that's so cute Yuske" Ares giggled  
  
Yuske blushed for a second but shook it off before anyone could see  
  
"Well I think that Swing Dancing might be right up your alley"  
  
"Swing dancing is fun"  
  
"Swing dancing eh, sounds interesting enough, how do you do it" "Let me demonstrate Ares If you please"  
  
She blushed and went over to Kurama and they preformed awesome moves they did flips and dips and tosses. Soon after Yuske was practicing with Ares and doing a good job at it  
  
"Like this" Yuske asked  
  
"yes but yo perform this you will have to put your arms around me crisscrossed and then turn me and pick me up by the waste"  
  
"wow that seems a little complicated"  
  
"It really isn't and trust me doing any of these moves will impress Kayko more then any of the guys at school"  
  
"Ok Ready to give it a try"  
  
"lets do this"  
  
Ares put her back against Yuskes chest and he crisscrossed his arms around her as she turned he picked her up and she kicked he legs to one side then the other and then he threw her up in the air where she did a split then pushed off Yuskes shoulders to do a flip and land.  
  
"Wow that was amazing" Kurama complimented  
  
"thank you" they both said while taking a bow  
  
After saying goodbye Yuske felt pretty proud of himself but not confident enough so he decided to hit a couple more stops.  
  
Me: wow that was cool I love swing dancing  
  
Hiei: It sounds interesting enough  
  
Me: hmm I wonder what kind of dancing you will be teching  
  
Hiei: Oo 


	3. Ballet, Tap, and Break Dancing are a rec...

Me- hey all im back I know all of you are probably pissed at me but I do have a reason why I haven't updated 1 I got a new computer so my sister took over the old one and deleted all and I mean all of my files and now my computer has a virus so I cant write on that one so I have to sneak time on my sisters to write I know I know the world is against me but who cares I will write on tear runs down face

Kurama- wow that was dramatic

Me- you think I was trying to get that edge oh well lets get on with the story, wheres hiei anyway hes in this chappy

Kurama- I believe hes hiding from you

Me- sigh oh well my authoress powers can get him in there anyway

Hiei- no they cant sound drifting from the closet

Me- ah ha now they can cause I know where you are sticks tounge out

Hiei-Baka Onna

Me- on with the story chapter three of Do you love me now that I can dance

As Yusuke made his way down the street he started thinking of who he could ask next just then a chipper voice drifted into his ear

"Hello Yusuke"

"BOTAN" he said clutching his heart "what are you doing here"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought id check up on my favorite boy" she smiled

"Well im not in the mood im trying to think here"

"Think you, hahahahhahahahaha" she burst out laughing

"Very funny botan but im serious I need help"

"well help is my middle, what can I do for you"

"you wouldn't happen to know any dances would you"

"Well your in luck I just happen to have been top in my class at the Spirit Tap and Ballet academy, and id be happy to teach you if you tell me why"

"fine ill waste another 10 minutes of my life explaining why kayko dumped me"

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalal10 minutes pass

"Oh dear that is a problem, well not to worry all girls like guys that have a sensitive side meet me tomorrow at this address and ill help"

Tuesday the 11 after school

"This is the place"

"Hey Yusuke you came" Botan said as giggly as ever

"ofcourse I did if this is gonna help me and kayko then id do anything"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear come inside"

They walked into a large building with what seemed to be endless corridors until Botan came to a stop at a door with a pair of tap and ballet shoes painted on the door. When they walked in and turned on the lights there was a big stage and a bunch of seats. It resembled a large stadium (for those who heve ever seen a movie with a recitle or been in one - )

"Wow this place is huge Botan, have you ever preformed here"

"actually I have a recitle on the 15 if you would like to come"

"If this helps Kayko and me get back together ill make it a date"

"sounds good, ill be right back I just want to change into my clothes this wont only be a lesson for you, it will also be great practice for me" she smiled as she went back stage

A few minutes later she came back on stage wearing a beautiful silvery skin suit with silky purple petal like clothes hanging from her waste

"wow botan that's a nice alfit if that's what those girls are gonna be wearing in this recitle of yours ill go even if kayko doesn't"

"Yusuke, although im flattered by that compliment im also insulted im here to help you win kayko back not to be your eye candy"

"Im sorry botan ill be serious, but what am I going to where?"

"What you have on silly, did you want to go to this dance in tights?"

"heh heh, id prefer not to"

"That's what I thought, you have to learn in what you have on"

"Ok, ok what first"

"we will start with the basics"

The day goes on I wont get into details cause I don't know a lot about ballet or tap I learned in pre school you expect me to remember it now lol. But anyway Botan taught him all the basics and soon he was getting pretty good.

"ok now lets se a plea, very good, I think I have taught you all I can, well atleased everything you wouldn't be too embarrassed to do infront of others"

"Thanks Botan, I owe you one"

By now it was late and he was tired so he headed home for a good night sleep before going out to search for more help.

Wednsday 12

The next day at about noon he went outside in search of someone else that could help him dance sadly he couldn't find anyone so he decided to take a break and go over some of the moves Botan had taught him

"Detective, what in kami's name do you think your doing"

"Im dancing what does it look like"

"It looks like someone put a bunch of worms down your pants"

"Thank you Hiei, I appreciate your opinion, but if your so smart why don't you show me how to dance"

"Stupid Ningen"

Hiei jumped down from his comfortable spot up on the top tree branch and stood infront of Yusuke.

"let me show you real dancing" he smirked as he took a few steps back

Soon Hiei was on the ground break dancing (imagine that Hiei on a card board box lol that I wish I had a picture of) he did spins and flips and jumps and anything you could possibly imagine

"Wow Hiei that awesome, could you teach me?"

"I don't do favors" he said getting ready to jump back into his tree

"How about if I do you a favor as a kind of trade?"

"What exactly did you have in mind"

After making a deal with Hiei about keeping Kuwabara away from Yukina just enough so Hiei could talk to her Hiei began breaking down the steps and all Yusuke was doing the worm like he actually was one. Happy and quitw content he headed home.

"Just a few more dances" he said to himself "and no pretty boy will take Kayko away from me"

Me- I hope that will keep you all interested for a while and if I get some more reviews ill have a special chapeter with Botans recitle

Kurama- see Hiei that wasn't so bad was it she didn't even keep you on the spot light that long

Hiei-------

Kurama- Hiei, Hiei where are you

Me- oh well I got what I needed I guess this sweet snow reward will have to go to me

In a flash the sweet snow disappears

Me- ok Hiei I get it you can have it

Kurama RR and we can get to this dance soon


	4. Lets get spicy with some salsa and tango

Me- yay I'm back I bet no one expected to see me writing again so soon

Hiei- I sure as hell didn't

Me- glares at Hiei ha ha very funny why do I put up with you......oh yea now I remember runs over gives Hiei a hug Cause ur just too cute

Hiei- "

Me- ok anyway I want to thank all of the people that reviewed I luve you all your so good to me and I have an announcement I think I have met one of my best friends on here

Kurama- really who

Me- she gave me compliments and made me want to write

Hiei- who is it

Me- ShadowKitsune thank you for being so nice and I read your profile thing and its a lot like me, so I just wanted to say thanks and if u want and give me ur name ill put u in my story as Hiei's date to the dance if u want gives her pretty rose from Kurama

Hiei-huh

Kurama- hey I need that

Me- you have plenty u can't seriously tell me that throughout the whole series you had the same rose, besides we luve you and as for you Hiei you need a date to and I like her she's cool

Kurama/Hiei- ok

Me- ok so any who thank you and lets get on with the story

The night of the Dance

Yusuke walks down the road in his green uniform carrying a bunch of roses heading towards the dance. He is very happy with himself thinking everything will go his way and he will win Kayko back.

"This is gonna be great" Yusuke thought to himself "wait till she sees everything ive learned and all I've done for her, shell have to take me back"

He soon saw the school a little ways down it was covered in lights and balloons and he could hear music from there he couldn't contain his excitement so he began running when he came up to the door a big dude was standing there collecting tickets

"Ticket please" he said when Yusuke walked up

"Ticket" his eyes got wide in all the time he spent on preparations he forgot to buy himself a ticket "Um I don't have a ticket, can't I go in anyway"

"Sorry no ticket no entry, Next" he said pushing Yusuke aside and taking the tickets from the next couple behind him which happened to be Kayko and that guy from school.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted

Jumping out of bed his eyes opened to a still dark room the street lights outside eerily casting shadows that seemed to be laughing at him. Cold sweat dripped down his face as he remembered the dream and still shuddered at the thought of all his efforts being in vain. Then he realized that maybe that dream was sent to help him he hadn't bought a ticket in fact it had completely slipped his mind. The only thing he could think to do was go to school today and make sure he bought a ticket. He glanced over at the time and his clock said 6:45 in big glowing red letters. He couldn't get to sleep again not after that dream he new that much, so the only thing he could think to do was just get up and actually eat breakfast before going to school.

After some scrambled eggs for breakfast he snuck out of the house being careful not to wake his passed out mother. As he walked down the street his dream kept coming back to him the face of Kayko so happy in that other guys arms it was more then he could stand but sadly he knew beating this guy up would not make him go away it would only make Kayko mad at him the only thing he could do was win her back and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

"Hey Urameshi, Your up scarily early" came the voice of Kuwabara a little tired from running to catch up

"You to Kuwabara, what are you doing up this early"

"Well Shizuru kinda through me out of the house" he said while rubbing his ass "literally, But why are you up"

"I kinda had a bad dream I guess you could say" Yusuke said while zoning out for a second

"Hahahahahha, Urameshi, having a nightmare, hahahahahahaha"

"I'm serious Kuwabara"

"Oh, well what happened"

Yusuke explained in full detail about the dance, the ticket, the bouncer, and Kayko and the other guy she was with. When he finished he saw Kuwabara's Face seeming compassionate

"I understand Urameshi, I don't know what Id do if I saw Yukina with another guy"

"Thanks Kuwabara"

(Awwww having a nice man to man friend to friend moment going on that's soooo sweet)

"So have you asked Yukina to the dance yet, Kurama is going with Ares and even Hiei has a date"

"Of course I asked her and of course she said yes......wait a minute the shrimps got a date" Kuwabara asked kinda confused

"yea its one of Ares's friends"

"Wow that's kinda scary"

"Well anyway I better hurry to get to school before all of the tickets are gone"

Without warning Yusuke set off in a sprint and left Kuwabara behind when he made it to the school he went straight to the office to get a ticket

"Hey Mr. Takanaka (no clue hot to spell that) um is there any tickets left for the valentines dance"

"Leave it to you Yusuke Urameshi to leave something like this to the last minute"

"I know, I know, is there any left or not"

"Here I have the last ticket"

"Takanaka you are the greatest teacher in the world"

"Thank you for the compliment Yusuke, now let's talk about your school habits"

"Sorry cant, gotta go, bye"

"Yusuke wait, when will that boy ever come to his senses and learn" sigh

Later on that day Yusuke went to Spirit world to talk to Koenma living as many years as he has he must know some kinds of dancing

"Koenma, Koenma are you hear, darn the pacifier breath must not be here"

"Your Correct Yusuke," said a familiar voice

He turned around and came face to face with George Koenma's Ogre assistant

"Oh, hey George, do you know when Koenma will be coming back?"

"Not till late tomorrow, but maybe I can help what you need"

"Um well you wouldn't happen to know how to dance would you?"

"Your in luck" George smiled "I happen to be and expert dancer"

"Cool really, what kind of dancing"

All of the sudden George had an odd get up on he wore a white jacket with black buttons and a pocket on the upper right corner of his jacket, he also had on a black hat kind of like a sombrero with little white balls hanging off strings that went off the hat and a rose in his mouth.

"ummmmm....."

"I do the tango and salsa the dances of love"

"that caught my interest see im doing all this to get my girl friend back"

Yet again he spent the next 10 minutes explaining about Kayko

"Well if the tango or salsa doesn't win her back nothing will, follow me"

That defiantly mad Yusuke interested so he follow George down the hall passed many other ogres desperately running with stacks of paper twice the size of themselves finally making it to a door with weird markings on it. After entering he saw some other girls that he recognized as others like Botan that guided spirits.

"Hey" George said "Are any of u not too busy to help us out"

"Sure George, Ill help" said a girl who looked about his age with bright blue eyes and curly pink hair held back in a pony tail

"Thank you Leeara"

"No problem, what do you need help with"

"Im going to teach Yusuke here to salsa and tango to help get his girl friend back"

"aww isn't that the sweetest thing, of course ill help out"

"Now let us start with a Salsa, Bakira hit the music if you please"

The music came on and George and Leeara started it seemed to be a very sensual sexy close dance he thought he's gonna like doing that with Kayko. Very soon he was doing it and liking it.

"Now wait a second Yusuke, when your dancing you usually want to have your arms either around the waste or one on the waste and the other prest against her hand, yes like that, very nice I think you got the salsa down nicely now lets try the tango"

Again Yusuke found himself on the side lines watching George and Leeara dancing. The tango looked interesting he thought to himself as he watched. Once again it was his turn but he was having a little trouble with this one ( what u expect all dances to come easy lol) but he refused to give up the whole time he thought of Kayko and his determination to win her back.( what a great boy friend he is )

At Home

"Tomorrows the dance" Yusuke said to himself "Its gonna take everything I've learned to win her back and that's exactly what I plan on doing" he thought as he slowly fell asleep

Me- few that was long but I finished yay and next chapter is the dance and I promise that ones gonna be the longest and the best

Kurama- exciting

Me- I know the excitement is overwhelming

Hiei- hn

Me- oh yea one more thing before I go for ShadowKitsune a few other great line from Yu yu Hakusho

Hiei- What's it like to live in a constant haze of stupidity

Kuwabara- what's the sudden interest in Hiei don't start thinking he's cool he's scary and hell bite your head off

Me- oh yeah and the Hiei bats they are great lol ok well bye peoples


	5. sorry guys

Me- To all my faithful readers I apologize soooo much. My computer I swear to god both computers at my house wont work mine wont turn on the other wont let me on the internet so it might be a little while before I can update. Right now Im on my uncles computer at my grandmas house which my uncle who is mean sometimes doesn't like one bit so he's gonna be mad at me for being on at all. So Im very sorry and I promise right when my computers get fixed I will update on all my stories. This message will be posted on my stories so 1 for a change of body I still need to know who I should keep Yusuke sharing with. For do you love me now that I can dance its gonna be awesome I promise it will have lottsa songs and cool stuff plus I want to know if you all want a chapter for Botans recital if so I have a cool idea but I need ur opinion if u want me to right it. Finally for a change of heart Im working on ideas in my head for the next capper and where that clue I made will lead them I think I have a pretty good idea so yeah that should be good. So anyway again Im really sorry all my readers I love u all for being so nice and reviewing and as soon as I can I will update **takes deep breath**

Kurama- wow that was very long

Me- Ur telling me

Hiei- if u spent as much time updating as u do making excuses we wouldn't have any problems

Me- that's so mean Hiei I really do try to update but my life isn't being nice man im not cut out to be a teenager im too I don't know

Hiei-too much of a goody 2 shoes wuss

Me- exactly..... hey I might be a goody 2 shoes wuss but im still one that can kick your but 10 times over

Hiei- yeah right

Both jump into the air and do moves that are impossible to do in real life. Kurama gets bored and cuts the wires that were holding us up there in the first place. We both fall and break limbs

Me- so anyway no that my ARM is broken thanks to a certain Kitsune we all know and love

Kurama- heh heh sorry about that

Hiei- hn (has a black eye and six stitches)

Me- who knew a kitsune could/would do so much damage

Kurama-

Me- ok now that that's all over im sorry again and I hope that I will be able to write soon if worse comes to worse ill just right a chapter or 2 on here without my incles permission love you all ja ne

Kurama/ Hiei- ja ne


	6. Do You Love Me Now That I Can Dance

Me: YAY! I can finally write again I am soooo sorry to my faithful readers who have missed my stories but im back

Hiei: whatever

Me- sniff sniff im soooo sad

Kurama- why

Me- I love this story but this is the last chapter the dance so it's almost over except for Botans recital thingy

Hiei- thank kami

Me- If looks could kill or at leased injure I wouldn't have to do it myself

Hiei- oO

Me- sigh I wont hurt you

Hiei- thank kami

Me- oh yeah by the way ShadowKitsune you seem really nice 2 (I didn't get when you said im u maybe u meant instant messenger if so id like to so just give me ur sn)

thank you all for you reviews I appreciate them all so much ill miss you guys but ill keep writing my other stories A change of Heart and Sharing Bodies (by the way I still need reviews to pick who im going to keep going with) and make new ones who knows maybe ill do a sequel

Hiei- hn you and your ningen emotions

Me- sigh you might be mean sometimes but I know you don't mean it

Hiei- mumbles yes I do

Me- ok lets get this party going the last chapter besides the bonus of Do you love me now that I can dance and I promise it will be the best

The day seemed to go on forever as Yusuke's mind drifted to the events of the dance that was soon to come. On his way to school he caught a glimpse of the decorations

Man im nervous what if I don't remember everything and trip over my feet I don't want another punch bowl problem

He kept walking and thought of all the dances and which ones he should do holding on to his ticket like it was his life. Soon his fears had completely left him and he knew it would be all right. He went to get something nice to wear and headed to the dance with high hopes.

The Dance

Where could Urameshi be Kuwabara wimpered

The dance just started don't worry he will be here Kurama said reassuringly

He had better be Botan said in a rather annoyed voice

Give him some credit botan he came to us for help Yusuke the one who things he can do anything if he had enough guts to do that he will be here Ares smiled holding onto Kurama's arm

Yeah if Yusuke it going to swallow his pride long enough to ask for help then hes showing up Kakura smiled while holding on to Hiei

At that very second the lights dimmed and a spot light turned on and faced the top of the stairs where Yusuke stood in a white tux

You broke my heart cause I couldn't dance. You didn't even want me around And now I'm back, to let you know, can really shake 'em down.

Yusuke walked down the stairs and the crowd parted and in the middle stood a shocked Kayko he took her by the hand and started singing

Do you love me? I can really move Do you love me? I'm in the groove Ah, Do you love me? Do you love me? Now that I can dance (Dance). Watch me now, Oh,(work, work). Oh, work it all baby,(Work, work).Well, you're drivin' me crazy,(Work, work).With a little bit of soul now I can mash-potato ,I can mash-potato. And I can do the twist, I can do the twist. Now tell me baby, Tell me baby. Do you like it like this? Do you like it like this? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me.

Kayko still speechless was now in Yusukes hands and the song changed to Zuit Suit Riot and he began siging again but this time he was swing dancing and Kayko got into it.

Who's that whisperin' in the trees It's two sailors and they're on leave Pipes and chains and swingin' hands

Who's your daddy? Yes I am Fat cat came to play Now he can't run fast enough You had best stay away

When the pushes come to shove Zoot Suit Riot (Riot) Throwin' back a bottle of beer Zoot Suit Riot (Riot)

Pull a comb through your coal black hair Zoot Suit Riot (Riot)Throwin' back a bottle of beer Zoot Suit Riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair A whipped up jitterbuggin' brown eyed man A stray cat frontin' down an eight-piece band Cut me Sammy and you'll understand In my veins hot music ranYou got me in a sway And I want to swing you dove Now you sailors know Where your women come for love

By this time everyone was clapping and gathered in a circle around Kayko and Yusuke

The music changed for a third time (bravo mr dj ) this time some weird tango music came on and they started dancing

(up in spirit world)

I tought him that, that was all me

Yes yes george were all proud of you

(back at the dance the tango ends)

Kayko smiled at Yusuke as he began to break dance

HAHAHAHA

Kuwabara its not nice to laugh hes trying to win Kayko back

Im not laughing out him im just amazed that lazy ass actually took the time to learn all this

Just then a center piece flew by his head

Hey watch it he laughed at Yusuke

Finally everyone began to dance as a slow song came on

Yusuke I cant believe u did all that just to impress me your such a sweet guy

What can I say I didn't want to loose you

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek then rested her head on his shoulder Kurama and Ares came and danced by them along with Kakura and Hiei and Kuwabara and Yukina they spent the night dancing and then stayed a little later to talk all happy that everything was back to how it should be for now atleast

ME: im done woot im sooo proud and I honestly am sorry I just started freshman year in high school so I want to keep up to date with everything and get good grades

Kurama: good for you

Hiei: hn school is a pointless learning facility for those too stupid to know everything right off the bat

Me: well im not too big on it either but I still go but anyway im done and ill try to do the next chapter for A Change of Heart and last reminder give me who u think I should share bodies with Yusuke bye all


	7. apology

Me: im soooo sorry everyone I really am I just got on sneakin on again and even when it did work I didn't get to write nething I feel so bad im a horrible person and writer but I cross my heart and hope to die that when my internets back ill write the recital ill write the hiei hes gonna be the one yusuke shares with and ill write the next part for a change of heart I promise starts sobbing

Kurama: I think shes having a nervous break down

Hiei: stupid ningen emotions

Me: still sobbing

Kurama: umm (goes over to comfort)

Hiei: ur too soft on her u should let her mourn (dodges a marshmallow then runs after it)

Me: Fetch and while ur at it get some manors

Kurama: sniker

Me: ok yea im really srry still so umm if I don't don't like write withing the month of august u all have my permission to hunt me down in jersey ok I love u all because ur soo good to me and u have all been reviewing

Kurama / Hiei: Bye till soon


End file.
